An aircraft landing gear assembly is generally movable between a deployed condition, for take-off and landing, and a stowed condition for flight.
An actuator is provided for moving the landing gear between the deployed condition and the stowed condition. This actuator is known in the art as a retraction actuator, and more than one can be provided. A retraction actuator may have one end coupled to the airframe and another end coupled to the main strut such that extension and retraction of the actuator results in movement of the main strut between deployed and stowed conditions.
A brace or stay is generally provided to support the orientation of the main fitting when the landing gear is in the deployed condition. A stay generally includes a two bar linkage that can be unfolded to assume a generally aligned, over centre condition in which the stay is locked to inhibit movement of the main fitting. When the stay is broken, it no longer reacts movement of the main fitting and the main fitting can be moved by the retraction actuator to the stowed condition. Some main landing gear assemblies include a pair of stays coupled to a common main fitting.
A lock link is generally provided in conjunction with each stay to maintain the stay in the locked condition. A lock link generally includes a two bar linkage that can be unfolded to assume a locked over centre condition to inhibit movement of the stay. The lock link must be broken to enable the stay to be folded, thereby permitting the main fitting to be moved by the retraction actuator towards the stowed condition.
It is common for a landing gear assembly to be arranged to move towards the deployed condition in the event of a failure of the retraction actuator. Initially, the landing gear assembly will move by way of gravity, and in doing so the stay is forced to move towards the locked condition. One or more down lock springs are generally provided to assist in moving the landing gear assembly to the deployed condition and locking it in that state by making the lock link. Down lock springs also inhibit the lock link accidentally being unlocked.
A down lock spring is generally a titanium alloy coil spring, which can be coupled between the lock link and another part of the landing gear assembly, such as an arm of the stay assembly.
The present inventor has identified that known landing gear assemblies are susceptible to bird strike and impacts from tyre debris. In addition, certain components can experience early fatigue rupture due to vibratory loading, imparted either from the landing gear operation, aerodynamic affects, or airframe vibrations.